Born to DieOut of Eden
by TsukinArchangel
Summary: Niall's had a pretty shit day so what better to top it all off with than having to save a bleeding, bloody, stranger outside a club. Nothing right? Feckin' Hell. Oh yeah. Almost forgot to mention that this stranger happens to be immortal And pretty fucking hot too. Well shit. ZIALL One Direction AU


**Cross Posted on AO3. Same title AO3 username ArchangelSings**

******Author's Note (1)**

Okay so let me just start off by saying. I'M AMERICAN sooo I'm sorry if my like brit/Irish speak is like shit.  
2) This ish me first 1D fic sooo feedback ish appreciated.  
3) I'm kinda worried this is shit boring sooo PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
4) This work is inspired by Lana del Rey's Born to Die album (+ other songs) and this chapter is inspired by the song Body Electric. Hence the title. Check it out if you havent.  
5) You really don't know how much comments mean to me. They'll definitely help motivate me to continue this cause atm I'm not really sure if I should or not ^^;  
6) I've looked this over a few times but if they're still some grammar errors then... well I'm only human ^^;  
7) CHECK OUT MY RENDITION OF BODY ELECTRIC BY LANA DEL REY! Some of my adlibs directly correspond to lines in this story... and it sets the mood for the "prologue bit" quite well

watch?v=7bIhPPaVtvY&feature=c4-overview&list=UUq4Nd3sGDdp2g4jTcJKcmQw

I may have been VERY lightly inspired by the fics Privilege and Class Conflict for parts of their persona's so CHECK THOSE OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM! THEY'RE AMAZING!

-Archie.

* * *

**Chapter One: Body Electric**

* * *

_Lord forgive us please for we have sinned._

The large wooden doors of the town church creaked open loudly and the veiled figure in the entryway stiffened – looking quickly round her surroundings – head whipping back and forth, making sure no one had heard the sound, before slipping inside.

_Jingle._

The string of beads wrapped securely around her arms brushed against one another as she ran down the aisle - stumbling over her cloak every few steps - but never stopping - not until she reached the foot of the altar.

_ Crack._

Rosary beads fell to the ground with a loud, echoing clap, the sound bouncing off the high church ceiling and tall gothic styled walls. Her small body hunched tensely over the church altar steps rubbing the beads together and muttering to herself while the rosaries rolled on their string - down the few long stairs past her freezing ankles and onto the worn red carpet below. Her hands were clasped tightly together and they shook - knuckles white - a thin mist escaping from under her dark crimson veil, her breath leaving her rigid form in quick uneven puffs. The cold dug into her bones but she ignored the feeling. Ignored the bite in her shoulders, the pain in her raw knees from shifting against the hard almost jagged stone.

She lifted her head and a few wisps of wavy honey colored hair shone in the faint moonlight. The crimson veil fell to the ground and a young teary eyed girl came into view. She looked skyward and jingled the beads against each other again. Another loud clap sounded in the room as they reconnected with the cold hard ground. Her teeth were clenched tightly – grinding together - and you could almost taste her pain on her, like it was a physical, tangible thing. _Heaven is my baby._She repeated that phrase over and over again, ruby lips pulled taut against her glistening teeth, sweat beading against her flesh despite the cold. Each word came out like a whispered curse, full of spite, spit, and regret. She bit her lip. She saw red. Everything was red.

Red for blood. Red for the virgin. Red for innocence lost.

_Dear Lord forgive us please for we have sinned._

Her body shook more and hot salty tears ran down her face, smearing the make-up she'd worn and making it run black down her cheeks like a tarred mark of irreversible sin.

_Dear Lord forgive us please for we have sinned._

It had begun to snow while she wept and begged, scratching at her arms with blunt nails and yanking at her perfect hair until blood began to pool around her.

_Dear Lord forgive us please for we have sinned._

He'd loved snow. He'd loved winter, he was a child of the cold and now it had come to claim him once more.

_Suicides his father._

_Dear Lord forgive us please for we have sinned._

_ Save him lord for her has done no wrong._

**-Born to Die/Out of Eden-**

Perrie walked quickly, footsteps crunching in the snow that graced the small town with its presence, the soft white tufts erasing the cold and foreboding nature in a matter of hours. It packed itself to the ground, turning dark cobalt stones a muted gray against its eager touch and elegant lampposts stood tall and welcoming in the crisp winter air. It was picturesque. A scene you'd expect to find in one of those souvenir snow-globes. Perfect and full of cheer. All was silent. All was calm. Warm orange light lit the sidewalk and cars dotted the street with their hulking figures, ranging from sleek and classy to roomy and economical. Her body was tense with purpose and her blood pounded in her veins, echoing loudly in her ears.

It was so quiet, the snow muting all other sound but the constant crunch of snow beneath her feet and the platinum blonde kept finding herself turning at every little sound that pierced the still night air. The hoot of an owl. The snap of a twig. Everything. Anything. Call her paranoid but she knew the danger she was in – she knew was being followed. There was no way they'd just let her leave with the dying boy in her arms. She bit her lip and quickly darted down an alley moving towards the church as quickly as possible, knowing Eleanor would be waiting for her inside. She was her only hope.

"Just a little longer," she whispered to the bundle in her arms, kissing the top of his head softly and hugging him a little tighter, taking solace in the faint but still steady beat of his heart against her chest. The boy whimpered and clutched the hair on the nape of her neck stiffly, but said nothing more. Perrie rubbed his back soothing and felt a warm slickness stain her pale fingers. Her jaw tensed. Already the blood had begun to seep through the bandages that she'd dressed him with mere minutes before.

She picked up her pace and skidded on the ice, teetering precariously for a few moments before regaining her balance and full on running down the street, she could just make out the top spire of her hulking destination. Her heart soared and not even the horrible biting cold in her lungs could deter her now.

"Almost there," she said, letting just a little glimmer of hope brighten her voice, "almost the — AH!"

There was a loud bang in the distance and suddenly all she could feel was a horrible incessant agony ripping through her shoulder. She screamed, tears yanking themselves from her eyes and she stumbled forward, twisting at the last second to take the full impact on her back. She shrieked as she landed, the noise wrenching itself from her throat, the fall burying the stake even deeper into her shoulder. It ripped through nerves and muscle, shattering bone and splitting the skin on the other side. Her back arched and the chords of her neck tensed as she struggled to breathe through her nose, moaning in agony as the flames of pain traveled up her spine and out, tingling every last follicle on her body.

_Lord forgive us please for we have sinned._

For a moment her vision swam and she thought she was going to faint but then she heard the crying that wasn't her own, felt tears that fell from another's eyes, felt small hands shaking her gently, heard a wheezing wet cough and forced her mind through the haze. _Zayn._

"—errie! Perrie?!" the boy's shrill juvenile voice finally reached her ears and she blinked quickly, blue gray eyes meeting pleading scared gold.

"Zayn…," she murmured, still slightly dazed and Zayn bit his lip, his brow now furrowed with worry; his tan skin a good few shades lighter than normal. Footsteps sounded behind them and Perrie struggled to her feet, holding in a pained gasp as the simple movement jostled her wounded arm. It hung limply by her side and she pushed Zayn behind her. Blood dripped down her back, turning cold and making her cloak cling to her skin.

"Perrie you gotta get that stake out so you can heal or - "

"I know Zayn," she gasped, "run, you can see the church can't you, Eleanor's inside," she staggered slightly but caught herself from falling, "she'll save you." She wheezed out.

Zayn whimpered. "But it hurts…"

"You can do it."

He looked skeptical for a second, brow furrowed in pain and lip caught between his teeth his expression dubious but eventually he tilted his head slightly, signaling his agreement. Perrie let out a sigh of relief, at least she wouldn't have to worry about protecting Zayn as well. A staked _Sí_is almost a dead _Sí_any day.

The figure could be seen a little more clearly now, running towards them and Perrie clumsily drew the knife that was strapped to her leg. She took a breath and shakily got in a battle stance, bending her knees and spreading her legs. She grimaced, her balance was off with the use of only one arm. She'd only get one shot at this she knew. She didn't have the energy to do anything else.

"Run." She commanded, not breaking eye contact with the being steadily approaching her.

Zayn nodded, raven head bobbing quickly and he winced, blood dripping to the ground around him.

"Bye Perrie," he whispered before turning and stumbling towards the church.

_Lord forgive us please for we have sinned._

**-Born to Die/Out of Eden-**

The door to the church creaked open and Eleanor stopped her wailing, whirling around to see Zayn crumple on the ground. She gasped, eyes widening and quickly dropped the rosary, the strings breaking and the beads rolling in every direction.

"Zayn!" she called running back down the aisle and quickly pulling him inside, the door closing by itself once he was removed from its path. "Can you hear me? Are you okay? Where's Perrie?"

"I'm alive," he croaked and Eleanor nodded, half dragging half walking Zayn towards the altar.

"Where's Perrie?" She asked again once they settled him on the altar.

"Fighting."

Eleanor's face scrunched in concern."Who?"

Zayn grimaced as another spasm of pain ran up his body. He took a deep breath through his nose. "I don't know." He finally answered.

Eleanor sighed and nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "She'll be here soon, Louis came and saved her."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Why'd you ask me if you already knew?" he mumbled petulantly.

She shrugged. "Clairvoyancy comes and goes," she said off handedly, "now turn around, let me see your back."

He grunted but did as he was bid. Eleanor grabbed the hem of his shirt making to lift it but then thought better of it, instead taking out a knife and cutting it open. Zayn shivered as the cold air hit his back and Eleanor began to slowly unravel the bandages.

"Oh my god," she muttered.

Zayn tensed. "Is it bad?"

Eleanor looked at the back of his head and she took a quiet breath, plastering on a fake smile that he couldn't see. "No. It's not." She lied.

"You're lying, but thanks for trying."

She sighed. "What happened?" she whispered.

"They're dead."

"What?"

"My mom, dad, Doniya, Waliyha and Safa," He murmured. "They killed them." His breath hitched and he quickly scrubbed his face free of tears.

"Shh, shh it's okay," Eleanor soothed before saying, "Who were they?"

"_Dorcha_."

"What?" Her brow drew together in confusion. "But why? That makes no sense, you're family is known for being neutral."

"Apparently they didn't get the memo," his voice was bitter.

"Hmmm," Eleanor rubbed his back lightly some more before pushing gently against his shoulder. "Lay down." Zayn complied and Eleanor learned over his back taking a better look at it.

"What did this?" She asked touching the enflamed skin gingerly with her fingers.

He shrugged and winced as the movement pulled against the torn skin. "A knife maybe? I don't know, something hand held though."

"Awfully jagged for a knife… maybe a hooked cutlass?"

"Maybe."

"Hmmm…," she prodded the wound a few more times before looking up. "How long ago did you get this?"

"Uhm… like fifteen minutes ago? Why?"

_And it's still bleeding?_ It was literally freezing and not an inch of it had started to congeal. _Poison then? A curse perhaps? What type?_

She cleared her throat. "Zayn, I'm going to cauterize the wound okay? You're going to bleed out at this rate."

The young boy tensed but nodded all the same. "Okay. Just tell me when okay?" the end came out barely over a whisper.

Eleanor grabbed his hand. "Okay." She breathed in and closed her eyes anchoring herself to this plane as her spirit moved to the Realm of Ancients. She reached into the abyss of knowledge, words and markings and symbols whirling all around her and she began to speak, commanding them, weaving them, forcing them to slow in front of her until she could grab them, yanking them from that other plane and back to herself. Back to her anchor. _Tosaigh._ Fire.

It sparked and glowed in her hand. She held onto that string with all her will tying it to herself before opening her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," he said in a small voice.

"On the count of three okay?"

"Okay."

"One."

Zayn tensed.

"Two - " She thrust her hand down and Zayn screamed, clenching her free hand in a vice grip as the fire burned; steadily closing the wounds on his skin. He whimpered and wailed and squirmed away from the feeling and it took everything in her to keep him still enough to finish but eventually she did and she cut the tie. The flame went out and Zayn lay a weeping mess on the floor.

The church door opened again."El!" Came a weak yell.

She turned and a staggering Perrie stumbled through the doors.

Eleanor's eyes widened at the sight of her friend. "Oh my god!" She quickly ran back down the aisle, propping her up and taking in her battered exterior. "What the hell happened to you?"

"_Dorcha_."

"But you're a _Dorcha_…?" Eleanor phrased it as a question obviously confused as to why they would target one of their own.

"Mmm yeah, well I was protecting Zaynie so," She muttered, clearly not in the talking mood, the pain and blood loss making her more snappish than usual. "Stake to the shoulder, punch to the eye, cut to the leg and a broken fucking wrist."

Eleanor paused when they reached Zayn's unmoving body turning to face Perrie fully. "Let me have a look at you - "

Perrie cut her off. "How's Zayn."

"Well I stopped the bleeding but - "

"But what?"

"I think he's cursed or at the very least poisoned."

"Fuck."

"Uh-huh."

"Well do something about it."

"I stopped the bleeding."

Perrie spit blood on the altar. "Something more then. Break it! Cure him! I don't care how just do it."

Eleanor looked down at her feet. "I- I don't know how to though… my training never went that far."

"Fuck and Louis isn't Sensitive like you are either." Perrie sighed.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

A deep commanding voice spoke behind them. "Well I happen too, but it will cost you."

The two girls jumped, Perrie weakly going for her knife before sighing in relief and surprise. "Reverend Cowell."

**-Born to Die/Out of Eden-**

Zayn was floating, long since numb to the pain in his back. He couldn't tell where he was or what he was doing for the life of him. He was just… floating. Just barely existing. Maybe.

_Am I dead?_ He wondered as he floated, eyes closed, in this strange purgatory. His muscles didn't respond to his thoughts but he couldn't find it in himself to really care either. He was fine floating like this. At least he thought so. _So tired…_ He just wanted to drift away, get lifted from the turmoil of this world. He thought he could hear his sisters calling to him, hear the warm laughter of his family, so close. It would be so easy to just slip way, to join them and be happy again…

Something grabbed him and the laughter stopped. It was no longer nothing. No. He could feel and he was being pulled, yanked, stretched away from the Light, away from his family and into the darkness. _No!_He wanted to scream, but his senses were slow to return to him, his body sluggish to respond and the ropes just grew in number, in strength, in speed until he was hurtling away, spiraling down, down, down down –

Away from the light.

Into the black.

The darkness.

And into fiery pain.

…**.**

The first thing Zayn noticed when he woke up was the sound of crying. It was muffled, foggy, like he was underwater but definitely there. The next thing was pain radiating all throughout his body. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back Mr. Malik," a gray haired man donned in priestly robes said to him.

Zayn stared blankly at the man. "Reverend Cowell?" He murmured weakly.

"Indeed."

Zayn made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat before looking past him, trying to find the source of the crying.

"Perrie." He mumbled. He tried to move his arms but they were too weak, it felt like his nerves were disconnected from his brain. "Where's Eleanor?" Perrie didn't respond, only cried harder and turned away from the dazed boy. Zayn looked back at the reverend.

He offered a small sad half smile. "Why, she's dead."

That was twelve years ago.

**-Born to Die/Out of Eden-**

_Twelve Years Later_

Niall groaned, his dyed blonde hair flopping in his eyes as he plopped gracelessly down next to his flatmate and best friend Liam - Payne - at the kitchen table. His ass stung on contact.

"Ow," he hissed, "feckin' hell."

Right. He'd forgotten how stiff these damn chairs were. They really needed to invest in some more comfortable ones. Right.

You know, the moment they actually had some cash to spare.

Ah. The hellish life of a Uni student.

Niall groaned again. Add that to the list of things gone wrong. _Broke as a… a… feckin' broke… thing. Dammit._ He couldn't even come up with a proper, what? Metaphor? Simile? Whatever it was. He didn't care, he wasn't an English major._But you are taking a feckin' English class you idiot_ his brain so helpfully supplied. _Feck you logic_ Niall grimaced, if it weren't for the fact that Liam ahem Payne would no doubt ask him what the fuck his problem was if he randomly gave the bird to thin air, he'd definitely do it.

But no, Niall wasn't _that_strung out yet.

_Yet._

He was still pretty strung out all the same though.

He groaned.

To say that his day had been absolute shit would be the understatement of the century. No. _Millennium._ Yeah, that had a much better ring to it. Made him feel less petty.

(No doubt he was though despite what he'd outwardly tell himself)

Liam Payne (you could never just call him Liam he'd make your life hell if you did) raised an eyebrow and nudged his books aside to give his friend more room while he star-fished on the table, arms spread out and sighing dramatically. Liam rolled his eyes and looked up from his studying knowing Niall wouldn't stop until he'd asked him what was wrong.

He closed his book dramatic clap and rubbed the bridge of his nose between two well manicured fingers before releasing a sigh of his own. _He really ought'a be an actor, the lads got the whole damn pause for dramatic effect shtick down pat._Niall thought to himself.

"What the _fuck_is your problem." It wasn't a question. Liam Payne did _not_ ask _questions_. He _commanded_and expected to be _obeyed_. Or your life would be made a living hell. Niall grinned at the familiarity of it. Ah, classic Payne. That was the closest thing you'd ever get to a _what's wrong_ or _Are you okay?_ Kindness wasn't in his vocabulary. Lying even less so. It made him a bit of a douche at times, but in the end his bluntness was more often than not warranted to some degree and the blonde loved him for it.

At least in Niall's case.

Honestly, Niall reckoned that was probably the only reason they worked so well. Niall could see the lonely _boy_behind the pompous posh ass hole that was Liam Payne and Liam was the only one who could actually get Niall to slow down for more than five seconds to actually truly _be in_ a moment. They were flawed the two of them and they knew it, but it didn't really matter because in their own way they fixed each other.

"Tough day," he muttered his Irish lilt shining through and smiled brightly up at Liam.

Liam crossed his arms. "Tough luck." Yes. So _much_ sympathy, Liam's specialty.

"You don't understand," he muttered looking at his friend with pleading blue eyes. _Begging_ to be understood.

"No. No I don't, so why don't you - " Liam waved his hand noncommittally through the air, "oh I don't know, _enlighten_me, with all the _horrendously_boring details."

Niall rolled his eyes. "With pleasure your royal bitchiness." He said sarcastically.

Liam waved the insult aside. "Mm, just get on with the show, yeah." Not a question. See? Payne's didn't ask. They received.

"Well," Niall took a breath, "ya see me matey - "

"—Don't call me _'matey',_ it's nowhere near… _sophisticated_ enough."

"Ya mean posh?" Niall sighed. "Well ya see _Payne_," he inflected Liam's name more than necessary but Liam only grunted in response. "it all started dis mornin' ya know when I went to get me coffee at that lil' corner shoppy thing, eh," he waved his hands in front of him, "ya know the one?"

Liam nodded."Mmm, Morning Glory or something. I get my tea there every day at seven."

"Yeah, that one," Niall clapped his hands together, "anyway so I get to the cashier, right, and ya know what they tell me?" He looked at his friend waiting for him to ask.

Liam rolled his eyes, indulging him. "What."

"They say they're all out of me frappe, ya know that strawberry crème one I like?"

Liam shook his head all mock offense. "Oh, utter blasphemy." He said drily.

Niall made a face. "You wouldn't be saying that if it was yer bloody shit tea ya drink."

Liam makes a noise of agreement and shrugs his shoulders not bothering to deny the accusation. "Go on."

The Irish lad sighed. "Well then I say '_Oh well then how 'bout the vanilla frappe'_ though in me head I'm thinkin' _'What the bloody fuck! It's eight 'n da feckin' mornin' and they're out?!'_Makes a lick of sense to me. Never been popular before, but anyway they say okay and whip it right up nice 'n fast yeah and that's when I figure out, _'Oh, I forgot me wallet'_. Ya know all that fake Irish '_I'm so jolly, nothin' gets me down shit'_ when I'm fumin' inside. So then I gotta run all the way back to the flat yeah, and run back to da feckin' shop, 'n by now it's eight thirty and I have thirty minutes to get to me class, which hey, tis doable but _no,_ today's the day all public transport decides to be shit so I miss me first class o' the day." The blonde lets out a breath at the end.

"Well honestly _Niall,_that doesn't sound all _that_ bad, you're being over dramatic, your record is next to spotless you know," Liam says in that somewhat patronizing way he has and Niall swears if he had a cup of tea he'd be sipping it. The blonde sighs.

"But it only got worse from there," He groaned, "Da teacher of the class I missed decided to be pissy when she saw me in da halls, n' I slipped down a flight of stairs cause the bloody caution sign had been moved to the side and after that I got a pop quiz in me theory class n' then had da pleasure of gettin' assigned three feckin' essays and a song for next Monday, so I'm right stressed I am."

Liam hummed in response, thinking to himself and drumming his fingers on the table while Niall stared at him. Waiting.

The brunette rubbed his temples and puffed out a resigned sounding sigh, brushing his hair out of his eyes and taking out his phone. "I'll call Harry then. Be ready in an hour."

Niall grinned. "'N this is why I love ya Paynie."

Liam grunted in response as he fiddled with his phone and brought it to his ear. "Don't make me change my mind," he deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah your highness," Niall said getting up and planting a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

Liam sighed, he does that a lot around Niall it seemed, "please refrain from doing that." He told the blonde lad ruffling his hair affectionately all the same though.

"Aye aye cap'n," Niall said rushing past, "Time ta get pissed drunk!"

**-Born to Die/Out of Eden-**

Niall was brimming with excitement, he honestly hadn't been out on a Friday night in ages, so when they approached the club in Liam's audi the blonde was positively beaming. So much so in fact that Liam had to look away in order to resist the urge to hurl and turn his car around right that second. All the same though he shivered, paling just slightly and face scrunching up in a grimace. Niall loved these kinds of places with their aura of reckless abandon and chaos, they were a manifestation of everything that was _Niall_, but Liam hated them. He hated the sweat. The smell of sex, the crappy perfumes, all of it. All they symbolized for him were cheap booze, hangovers, and even cheaper girls trying to get in his pants. Honestly it may have been somewhat flattering but after the first hour it would only get old and holding false love for the masses was quite a tiring ordeal.

Liam parked the car and Niall jumped out, Liam taking a moment before following. The duo probably made a strange sight, Liam with his slicked back hair and blazer and Niall in skinny jeans and a tight fitting v-neck. The two were finally waved in and Niall began pushing through the crowd eyes frantically searching for another person who said they'd be here as well, Liam close behind, already wishing he hadn't agreed to this, but sadly it was his idea and there was no backing out now.

Liam sighed wishing for nothing more than to curl up in his bed and study with a warm cup of earl gray in his hand with two cubes of sugar and an three ounces of milk. Ah bliss.

"Dudes! Over here!" Liam and Niall turned at the voice. _Harry_.

Harry pushed his way over green eyes bright and maybe slightly glazed from the few drinks he'd had while he was waiting, his usually curly hair already beginning to stick to his scalp from sweat.

"What took you so long huh?" Harry shouted when he reached them, the sound of the music and crowd making it hard to hear anything else.

Niall grinned up at the tall lanky lad. Harry was from the states and his American accent stuck out like a sore thumb. They had met in a shared theory class the year before and hit it off quickly becoming friends with their somewhat similar (and by somewhat one means totally) personalities.

"Sorry mate, this bloke 'ere," Niall poked Liam in the side, "took 'bout an extra half hour figurin' out what feckin' blazer to wear."

Liam only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest looking decidedly unpleased. "_Please_ tell me you at _least_ got us a booth Styles." The undertone of _can't you do_**_anything_**_right_ bleeding through his words. "I can feel the working class _dripping_on me."

Harry laughed and slapped him on the back, ignoring Payne's disgusted face. "'Course I did Payne. I know how much you," he made finger quotes, "_hate the masses_."

Liam glared but gestured for the taller man to lead the way.

The three sat down at the booth and Liam nods in approval at its position. It's in the back, private and just a little quieter than the rest of the club. The night just may be bearable after all.

Harry leaned back in the plush seats. "So what prompted this outing huh? I know you hate clubbin' Payne."

Liam made a noise in the back of his throat and wet his lips before stating simply, "Niall had a bad day."

Harry blinked before grinning and looking up at the ceiling. "That right Nialler?"

"Yeah, ya see it all started this mornin'- "

Liam made a face. "You just_had_ to ask didn't you."

The curly haired boy moved to speak but just then was cut off by a waiter who (thankfully in Liam's opinion) came to take their order.

"Good evening sirs, what'll it be tonight?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Liam quickly cut him off flashing his platinum credit card and handing it to the waiter. "Shots. Tequilla. A _lot_of them. And keep them coming," he said curtly, "_Lord knows I'll need them."_ He mumbled, running a hand down his face.

The waiter blinked a few times before gingerly accepting the card, obviously never having to deal with Liam Payne before. "O-Of course sir."

Liam raised a brow. "Well then?"

"What?" The waiter asked, looking confused.

Liam waved his hands. Niall grinned. Harry shook with silent laughter, it was sad but honestly one of the most entertaining things in the world would be to see some poor sap caught under the ire of Liam Payne. "Shoo. Run along now. Make yourself _useful_and get us our order."

"R-right." He scurried off and Liam sighed, "imbecile."

Harry laughed aloud.

Liam sighed and tossed back another shot, this one having a distinct strawberry taste. "You would've liked this one Nialler," he slurred, "It's all fruity and tastes like sunshine and butterflies."

Niall laughed, cheeks rosy. "What does that even mean? Feckin' lightweight," the blonde said affectionately. "Yer drunk mate."

"'M not." Whether that was to being a lightweight or drunk Niall couldn't be sure.

"Yeah you are dude." Harry nudged Niall in the side with a cheeky grin and pointed at Liam. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uhm," Liam squinted at the digits. "Stop movin' your hand, I can't see." He whined.

Harry grinned, white teeth flashing in the strobe lights over head. "I ain't movin' squat man."

Niall howled, backing another shot himself and pinched his lips together as it burned its way down. Eyes watering just slightly. "Oh me god, yer _soo_drunk."

Liam pouted. "Am not."

Harry nodded in agreement. "He's definitely not."

Liam turned and smiled at Harry… well smiled in his general direction, his eyes were so glassy it seemed more like he was staring through him then at him. "See this is why I- I_loooove_ you Harry." Liam started trying to climb over the table and Harry backed away laughing. "Come 'ere," he slurred. "Lemmee give you a big big _big_ hug." He looked confused for a moment. "Mate."

"You don't wanna hug me man, I'm all sweaty remember, you hate sweat." Harry said shaking his head and grinning.

"I don't care." Liam pouted. "Whoa," he muttered as he somehow managed to lose his balance on all fours on a flat surface.

"You're feckin' hammered mate," Niall called behind him.

"I got uh—cooties," Harry said pushing away a now slobbering Liam who had given up trying to hug him and was now trying to plant a kiss… somewhere. Harry was pretty sure Liam meant his face but his aim was shit so…

Liam made a face. "Fine." He stood up on the table. "I see how it is." He proclaimed loudly. "You two," he pointed down at his two laughing friends feeling betrayed. "You two don't love me, even though I- I'm paying for this shit." He huffed. "FINE! I KNOW WHEN I'M NOT BLOODY WANTED!" He hopped off the table and started staggering towards the exit. "I'm gonna fuckin' smoke."

Niall sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. "I better stop drinkin' then, Liam's too pissed ta drive now."

Harry hummed in agreement, sobering some now that Liam was gone. "You gonna go check on him?"

"Yeah," Niall stood up and stressed cracking his neck. "I probably should. Cya' mate."

"Cya man," Harry said giving him a two fingered salute and a grin.

Niall found his friend staggering against the wall, trying and failing to light his lighter and missing his mouth entirely with the cigarette. "Well fuuuck you too," Liam shouted at the objects in his hand and tossing them to the ground with a huff.

"Dear lord," Niall mumbled walking over and picked up the suddenly offensive objects off the floor. "Oi, matey," Niall said snapping his fingers in front of Liam's face. "Come on yeah? Let's get'cha home ey?"

Liam pouted but nodded pushing himself off the wall and into Niall, who grunted at the sudden weight.

"That man was mean to me," Liam mumbled as Niall all but dragged him back to his audi.

"Eh? What man?"

"The mean man on the floor, he didn't help me with my smokes." He sounded scandalized and hurt but Niall wasn't focused on that anymore. He quickly got Liam to the car, and searched for the keys, having to bat away Liam's hands as he searched his pockets, every touch suddenly becoming hilarious.

Niall all but shoved Liam into the car and shut the door behind him before running back to wall he'd found Liam.

"Man? What man?" He mumbled as he looked. He sighed. No one there. _Must be da alcohol_he mused. He was about to turn around when a groan caught his attention. Niall froze.

"'Ello?" He called. Something moved in the corner and Niall furrowed his brow, taking tentative steps in the direction of the sound. "'Ello?" he called again.

Suddenly a shoe came into view. Then a black leg and jacket, and finally a tanned face, raven hair done up in a now ruined quif. Niall was stunned cause, how the fuck had he almost missed him? Sure he was in black but still. He looked down. Blood was beginning to stain the ground around him

"Well shit."

* * *

**Author's Note (2)**

Remember peeps. Comments make the world go round. And they're like little feeders to make me complete this thing :x  
Poofs with love

I'll probably start my Gamer/Nerd Ziall fic soon... :x maybe. We'll see

BETA WANTED!


End file.
